


Meet the Parents

by LadyJuse



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Family Issues, M/M, Mild Language, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: Dakota meets Cavendish's parents
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Team Cavota





	Meet the Parents

It was a typical morning in early December when Dakota and Cavendish got some news.

Their time travel ban had been lifted. The details were not clear, but it seems that new evidence and multiple testimonies caused the news of the Pistachions to be indisputable. They still were not allowed to work at the BoTT though.

"So, what do you want to do now that we can Time Travel once again?" Dakota asked his boyfriend.

"I know we've only been dating for a few weeks, but seeing that we've been together for years…" Cavendish trailed, "but you've never met my parents."

"Alright, do you want to go now?" Dakota asked, getting up.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"My parents are very particular," Cavendish explained, "we can't just show up uninvited; especially like this." Cavendish gestured to the both of them.

"What's wrong with the way we dress?" Dakota asked, crossing his arms.

"You don't know my parents," Cavendish explained, "they are very obsessed with their status. Plus, they would despise it if we showed up unannounced."

"Alright, you can call them, and I will look and see what I have to wear."

Dakota walked to their shared bedroom; to look for something to wear, while Cavendish pulled out his communicator once again and dialled the number for his parents.

"Balthazar!" a voice cried after one a single ring, "About time you called!"

"I apologize, Mother," Cavendish said meekly, "due to me and my partner's time travel ban-"

"We know all that my boy!" the rough voice of his father laughed, "My colleagues informed me of the new evidence!"

"When are you going to introduce your co-worker to us?" his mother asked.

"That's why I'm calling," Cavendish said, reposturing himself from his mother's comment about Dakota being just a co-worker. Even though that's all they know about him, using co-worker after hearing him say partner felt wrong.

"Our Christmas get-together is coming up," his mother said, "you and your co-worker are welcome to come, we look forward to seeing you two. Black tie! Kisses!"

As the dial tone rang out, Dakota exited the bedroom wearing a tuxedo t-shirt.

"Dakota!"

"Sorry, but this is the only thing I have that is even close to nice…"

Cavendish sighed. Neither of them had anything that fit the dress code.

Looks like they'll need to shop.

They spend most of the day hunting for new suits; Cavendish took the lead because he wanted to make sure his parents were impressed with Dakota.

Cavendish was able to find a classy suit with a tailcoat. It was white and had a matching hat. It has blue accents and complemented his eyes.

Dakota picked an Italian cut suit; much to his amusement; also white with orange accents. Cavendish thought it would be lovely to have them match. He still was going to wear his sunglasses.

They spent the rest of the time leading up to the party with Cavendish schooling Dakota on proper etiquette. Proper fork order and the like. Finally, the day came. They showered, dressed. Cavendish even used some product in Dakota's hair to tame it a bit.

* * *

Dakota and Cavendish had arrived at his parents' house. Well, a mansion really. It was an amalgamation of a Victorian mansion and the mansions of the 22nd century.

"It's nice now knowing what time period the design harkens back to," Cavendish smiled; recalling how he used to not know the difference between the 19 and 1870's.

They handed the keys to the valet; one of the only few human workers still on the Cavendish Family Estate.

They entered the mansion, and it was as immaculate as Cavendish remembered. They were led by a little robot to the ballroom.

It looked like an ice palace. Even with the blue flames in the fireplace, Cavendish could feel a chill. The place already had several of his parent's associates; milling about; on the opposite wall was a buffet with hors d'oeuvres.

Then Cavendish spotted them. His parents.

His father was wearing a tailored black suit with midnight blue accents. His mother wore a dark green evening gown with a matching shawl. They both had grey hair 

"So, this is your co-worker?" his mother asked, look up and down at Dakota.

"This is Vinnie Dakota," Cavendish said, putting an arm around Dakota, "my _boyfriend_."

His parents looked like they just had a particularly sour slice of lemon. Dakota didn't notice, he would never get over how Cavendish said that word.

"And these are my parents," Cavendish said, "Constance and Orson."

Dakota shook both their hands. Then his eyes soon met the food table

"Cav, I think I'm gonna check the food out, anything you want?" Dakota asked.

"Not right now, maybe some punch though," Cavendish said, smiling. The pomegranate punch was his favourite part of these gatherings when he attended them.

They kissed and Dakota left.

"So, how did you two meet?" his mother asked.

"He hijacked the car I was using to study my time vehicle test to get burritos from the early 21st century," Cavendish said, smiling again at the memory.

His parents looked at each other, trying their best to hide their disgust. They proceeded to gear their questions to be about their son and their son only.

* * *

Dakota was mingling around the food table. There was a myriad of food items that Dakota has never even seen. There was stuff like dips, a board of deli meats and cheeses along with other stuff. Things wrapped in bacon. But there were things he's never even seen. Foods on little toasts, small pancakes, little black balls…

"Oh, try the foie gras, it's real goose" a snooty voice said

Dakota shuddered. Foie Gras? Dakota couldn't believe people were treating the few geese left in such a manner. But he had to keep his composure. For Cavendish's sake. He took a small plate and just spooned some artichoke dip and a few crackers  
He then went to get some punch. The red, sparkling liquid poured from a fountain, carved from ice.

He returned with two glasses of punch in hand, one balancing a small plate of food

"Here you go, Balthy," Dakota said as he handed one of the glasses to his boyfriend.

"Thanks, Vinnie," Cavendish took the glass and sipped. Just like he remembered it.

"So, Balthazar was just telling us about your current employment," Orson said.

"Yeah, it may not be glamorous; but it's honest work," Dakota said.

"But you two are disposing of alien machinery; that's pretty major work!"

"Try thinking that when you come across a device that turns your bones off!" Dakota laughed.

"What are some of your hobbies?" Constance asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I like playing instruments," Dakota said, dipping a cracker into the glob of dip, the plate still balancing on his glass, "I can play the clarinet, theremin, harmonica…"

"Were you classically trained then?"

"Nah, could never afford it," Dakota said, "just picked up instruments and learned online."

Dakota removed his plate from the top of his glass to drink, not caring about the small bits of dip still on his fingers.

Constance and Orson tried their best not to show their disgust.

"I'm afraid I need to use the loo," Cavendish said, after finishing his punch.

"Alright, Balthy," Dakota smiled before kissing his boyfriend and Cavendish left.

"You must be really proud of your son," Dakota said, "he's a really great man."

"Yes, yes," Orson said, "we know."

"And I have to say, you sure know how to throw a cool party!" Dakota smiled, "Get it? Becau-"

"We get it!" Constance said in a tone oh so similar to Balthazar's.

"We'd rather talk about your relationship with our son" Orson added.

"What do you mean?"

"No offence, you certainly must have your charm in... your circles. But our Balthazar deserves a little more, don't you agree?"

"We only want the best for him, and we are sure you too. And my dear, look at you. Are you sure you are going to make him happy?"

"It's not that we would want to criticize your weight, your hair, your suit, the sloppy manners, the bad sense of humour or well, your background"

Dakota wanted to snap back at them. Tell them their son liked this suit and that's all that mattered to him. But he couldn't ruin this for Cavendish…

We wouldn't dream of it!" Constance chimed in.

"But you are so different from our son. Will you even be capable of talk with him about music?"

"We have, I know a lot about music," Dakota responded, "I know how to play the clarinet,"

"What about behaving at his gatherings?"

"Make him proud in front of others?"

"Protect him?" they both said.

That last one hurt especially bad. He knew he failed at that. The Island was proof. He could feel tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. Fortunately, Cavendish was able to hear the last bit

"Mind saying that again?" Cavendish asked, armed crossed, eerily calm.

"Balthazar!" Constance said, surprised her son was back so soon.

"How dare you suggest he's not ENOUGH?" Cavendish yelled, "You don't even know him! True, we are quite different, and he has flaws, but so do I!"

The party had stopped. The chatter, the ambient music. Everyone was staring at Cavendish, who paid the attention no mind as he tore into his parents.

"Yes. I have, all the flaws that you refused to see and only wanted to correct, Dakota here... he-he's fine with them. He accepts them, over and over, just because we are not perfect, and we are not trying to be perfect for once. He accepts me, just as I am, loves me because of my flaws and not despite them. So, I'm sorry if he's not perfect, because he's funny, and supportive, and selfless and kind and that, "my dears", is not only enough, is exactly what I need. What I want. So, my imperfect self is taking this imperfect man out of here and live our imperfect lives together because you know that? I love him. And I'm done with your bullshit."

With that, Cavendish grabbed his partner's hand and began to storm out of the mansion.

"Balthazar! Come back this instant!" his mother yelled.

Cavendish ignored the yells as the two walked out into the winter night.

* * *

After storming out of the party, they found their Time Vehicle. Cavendish looked at Dakota, ruffled his hair and removed the tie.

"You don't have to pretend for them ever again," Cavendish said.

"Cav, I wasn't really pretending…"

"They have real foie gras and you said nothing about it." Cavendish cut off whatever Dakota was going to say as he got into the driver's seat. Dakota sat beside them and Cavendish drove. He didn't say where he was going, not that Dakota would even now that he did as he was still processing what Cavendish had said, but they soon arrived. It looked dumpy, a simple shack with a sign reading "Charlie's Fish and Chips"

They entered the shack and were met by true warmth. The man at the counter looked up and lit up.

"Cavendish!" he said, smiling, as the two put their jackets on the coatrack by the door, "Mum! Dad! Cavendish is here! And he brought someone!"

  
An elderly couple that wouldn't be out of place in a holiday special came out of the back.

"Cavendish!" the woman said.

"We've missed you!" the older gentleman added.

"Vinnie, these are the Cooks, they own this establishment," Cavendish explained.

"Cooks? Where's the rest of the staff" Dakota joked, to which the Cooks laughed in response.

"Balthazar used to come in here almost weekly when he was working as a barrister," Mrs. Cook smiled, "when he said he was moving to America to work at the Bureau of Time Travel, we thought we'd never see him again,"

"What brings you back?" Mr. Cook asked.

"It's a long story that ends with me telling my parents off," Cavendish said, with a slight frown.

"Well, your usual table is open; Burt will bring a menu for your…" Mrs. Cook began.

"My boyfriend," Cavendish finished, smiling now.

They sat in a corner booth, practically snuggling as they waited for their food.

The restaurant was a bit unkempt; a shack was indeed the best word to describe it. But there was an honest warmth. Simple strings of fairy lights adorned the room along with other decorum for the holidays. Since they were the only customers in, the staff checked in constantly and asked about their lives, showing genuine interest, even laughing at Dakota's jokes. Still, Cavendish looked like something was on his mind.

"What's up, Cav?" Dakota asked, taking a sip of his beer, noticing his boyfriend was out of sorts since they left the party.

"My dear Dakota," Cavendish said, "you didn't deserve to be treated like that."

Dakota just continued to look at Cavendish as his boyfriend continued his ramble.

"I…I just thought it'd be different than the last time I saw them…" Cavendish continued, "That they could understand our relationship…but that was a mistake. They are just as awful as I remember."

Cavendish turned his gaze to the condiment basket on their table. But even to Dakota, malt vinegar wasn't that interesting.

"Cav, don't worry about that," Dakota said, putting his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, "I actually found it kinda hot"

"Really? But I lost my composure."

"And you pretty much told your parents who you really want me to impress to eff off, that you stood up for me, even in a roomful of people. That's a lot more important to me than impressin' your parents."  
Dakota took Balthazar's hands in his, "I love you so much, Balth."

Cavendish began to smile, whatever guilt he felt for the night's events evaporated away.

It was then that Burt arrived with their food.

It was delicious. They ate their dinner as their talk turned to common about the night and their upbringings.

Cavendish may have burned bridges with his parents but strengthening his relationship with Dakota was worth that. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted for Cavendish Appreciation Day.
> 
> Special thanks to CharmmyColour for helping me with some of the lines and for the lovely artwork. And to the Team Cavota server for helping arrange this day <3


End file.
